The Lost Zodiac
by ifollowthenight
Summary: Symphony, a homeless girl who has been living by herself in the forest, finally meets chipper, young Momiji. He explains that she is the lost zodiac that the Sohma's have been looking for for years. Symphony finally finds her place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fruits Basket or it's Characters.**_

_**A/N: This is just a spur of the moment thing, I hope you all like it!**_

Symphony sat at the edge of the river, dangling her feet in to the cool water below. It was summer, after all, and she needed to cool off. She sighed and looked up at the tree branches above her, thinking about her long lost family. She laid back against the tree trunk behind her and closed her eyes as she pulled the brim of her hat down over her eyes. She was a rather short child, about the age of sixteen, she thought. She couldn't even remember her birthday; it had been so long since she remembered anything vaguely close to it. She had been living on her own ever since she could remember, but she would always have these terrible nightmares about a fire. She wore baggy and ragged clothing, and carried a small, battered tote over her left shoulder.

She crossed her arms behind her head and slid down in to a more comfortable position and closed her eyes, preparing for a nap. But, then she heard a twig snap to her left, she was already sitting up and had her hand placed on her knife. She peered around the tree and her eyes locked on a small rabbit hopping towards her. She furrowed her eyebrows as it twitched its little yellow nose at her. This rabbit didn't look normal, it was all yellow and it had brown tips on its ears. It hopped closer and closer to Symphony as she moved her hand away from her knife.

**"Hey, little fella,"** She smiled and turned over her hand, her knuckles facing the rabbit as it approached. It sniffed her fingers and automatically hopped into her lap and she let out a small giggle. She ran her fingers through its soft fur lightly. **"How are you?"** She chuckled, knowing that the rabbit couldn't talk back.

**"I'm great, Symphony!"** It chimed.

Symphony's jaw dropped, and she instantly pushed the rabbit out of her lap and she hopped up the tree like a lemur and held out her knife. **"You just talked."** She stammered.** "Why did you just talk?"**

The rabbit stared blankly up at her,** "I thought you knew! I read you like a book, and you even invited me to you! I've been looking for you for a long, long long long time. The others will be so proud of me!"** It started hopping around, what seemed to be somewhat happily.

**"Can you please just explain why you talk!**" She shouted, her voice was stern, but she was nervous.

**"Oh, okay! Sure!"** The rabbit said in its chipper little voice. Then, if anything was more unbelievable than a talking rabbit, it transformed into a small boy with blonde hair right before her eyes.

Symphony gasped and strived to climb a little bit higher up the tree.

"**I'm Momiji! And, I, like you, am a member of the Chinese Zodiac!"** He said and smiled. **"You see, there are thirteen of us, including you and someone that really shouldn't be included. You're the year of the tiger, Symphony! You see, each of us, we represent a year, and of course I'm the rabbit. The Sohma family has this curse. Whenever a zodiac member is hugged by a non-zodiac member of the different sex, they turn into their zodiac animal. Or, they turn into their zodiac if they are really stressed. Hasn't it ever happened to you before, Sym?"** He asked, in a softer tone.

She shook her head no, and eased her way out of the tree and stood awkwardly, looking at Momiji. **"So, I'm a tiger. If you didn't just transform into a human, I wouldn't have believed you. This is nuts, really nuts. I don't even know where my parents are… Yet alone my birthday or anything… I just know my name is Symphony…" **She said, a little sadly.

**"Sym…"** He said softly and took a step towards her, cautiously. **"We have answers for you; we have a place where you can live, along with people who will accept you for who you are. You have a family."** He said, his cheerful voice still dampened with a soft, solemn tone.

Symphony had never realized how alone she was, she actually liked living for herself and relying on only her to make due. But, the fact is, she is lonely. She felt something wet and warm run down her face as she looked up at Momiji. Then, she broke down into soft sobs as Momiji wrapped his arms around her.

**"It's okay,"** He said softly and hugged her tightly,** "Just come home. Where you belong."**


	2. Chapter 2

Momiji had finally began to cheer up Symphony, but refused to explain anything about her past to her. He just began blabbing on and on about being a zodiac and how much fun it could be living with the Sohma's. But, Symphony felt oddly out of place as she walked out of the forest with Momiji, her clothes weren't nearly as nice as his. Everything she owned, she had stolen, or she had since she could remember. Symphony kept listening as she pulled her necklace out of her shirt and kept her fingers around it. It was a small, heart-shaped diamond pendent strung on a thin, silver chain. She looked down at it and smiled, she still couldn't remember when or where she had gotten it. But, it was very valuable to her.

**"Symphony, whenever we get to the Sohma house; I'll show you where you'll be staying."** He said with a sweet smile.** "I hope that the clothes in your closet will fit you; if not, I'll run out and buy you some new ones!" **He added cheerfully.

**"Oh no, you don't have to buy me anything. I'm fine with what I've got, really."** She tried to say, but he clearly wasn't listening.

A moment later,** "Symphony, please let me go shopping for you! I really really really like going shopping! I mean look at me, I'm practically a girl, if you're judging the way I dress."** He laughed lightly.

She actually took the time and looked at his attire. And, he was right. He did look like a girl, he was wearing a white button up shirt with a pink scarf around his neck, a pair of white capris and a pair of loafers. Symphony blushed and looked away quickly.

**"No, really, it's alright. I'm used to it."** He smiled and bumped her with his hip. **"Just, let me go shopping for you, please." **He chuckled.

**"How old are you, Momiji?"** She blurted.

**"I'm fifteen, but, I talk like I'm a ten year old, right?" **He smiled.

**"I wouldn't say that…"** She said softly.

**"Oh, yes you would. It's okay! Nothing you could possibly say would offend me, Sym. We're going to be best friends, we've got to learn how to talk to each other! The _very_ best of friends!" **He giggled and jumped up and down.

**"Okay, that sounds good. I've never really had a friend before…"**

**"Good! This is a good place to start, then! Oh, gosh! Everyone is going to be so happy that you've come home, Symphony!"** He clapped his hands together shortly and smiled over at Symphony and then hooked arms with her.

* * *

They then reached the Sohma house about thirty minutes later, Symphony was feeling great, but Momiji didn't look too good.

**"I've never walked that far in my entire life! But, anyways, you'll be staying in my house! We've got plenty of extra bedrooms. My father doesn't come in very much,"** His smile faltered. **"But there are always maids around to keep you company!"** He then brought back is smile, full force.

They walked up to a very nice looking building, and Momiji trotted up the stairs, looking back at Symphony. **"Symphony! Come on!"** He giggled and ran inside.

She hurried up the stairs and into the house, looking for Momiji.

He was up on the top stair of the flight and was smiling down at her. **"Come on silly, up here!" **He then ran down the hall way and into the second room on the right.

Symphony followed suit and went up the stairs and into the room that Momiji had entered. He was laying on the bed with his ankles delicately crossed. He turned to look at her,** "This is your room. Mine's across the hall! Oh, Symphony. I'm so excited to be best friends!"** He exclaimed happily.

**"I am too." **She said with a smile, and then she thought about it. She actually was excited to be his best friend, since she had never had a friend before.

**"Why don't you wash up, Sym. I'll go look for you something to wear."** He smiled and pointed to the bathroom in her room.

**"Sure, thank you so much, Momiji." **She smiled and went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. As she got out, she saw a pink kimono laying on the counter. So, she dressed in it and rung out the water from her hair and entered her bedroom. Momiji was now rummaging through the closet, looking for something she could wear.

She heard the downstairs door close, quite forcefully.

**"Alright, you damn rabbit. Where in the hell did you put my bike!"** She heard an angry voice shout.

Footsteps were heard going all around downstairs and she looked over at Momiji and he motioned for her to be quiet with a panicked smile on his face. So, she did as she was told and then the footsteps came up the stairs. Symphony's heart beat quickened as she heard the other doors slide open, and then closed.

**"MOMIJI!"** The voice shouted again and then her bedroom door was slid open.** "I told you, never to borrow my bike without..."** He paused, his eyes locking on Symphony.

Symphony looked up at him, her cheeks turning slightly pink, she was now staring at an insanely attractive guy, who looked to be around seventeen. He had short, orange hair and dark, brown eyes that stared back into hers. She felt her whole body turn warm as he kept his eyes on her.

**"Um, hi…?"** She said in a high, slightly squeaky voice.

**"Right, hi."** He said and blinked quickly. He shook his head slightly and then looked as if he remembered why he was there.** "Momiji, I swear…"** He said, tearing his eyes from hers. **"If you take my bike one more damn time, I'll kick you into next year!"**

Then the strange boy went over and started to ruffle his hair, in a not-so-affectionate way.

**"Waahhhhh! Symphony, Kyo's hurting me!" **He cried, trying to fight off Kyo.

Kyo, had now abruptly stopped. He looked over at Symphony, shock read clear on his face. **"You're Symphony…?"** He asked, amazement in his voice.

Symphony's cheeks brightened as she nodded.** "Um, yes."** She said quietly.

A beautiful smile broke onto his lips. **"Finally. We should get you to Akito."** He said in a much more friendly tone.

And, then, the unbelievable happened again. Kyo crossed the room and drew Symphony up into a warm embrace. She, in return, placed her slightly shaking hands on his back and hugged him back. He abruptly released her and cleared his throat.

**"Momiji, get her dressed and down stairs in 10 minutes, that's an order!" **He said roughly and exited.


	3. Chapter 3

Momiji just stared at Symphony with the biggest grin on his face, he was almost bouncing with excitement. **"He likes you!"** He whispered in a squeak.

Symphony's cheeks brightened once again, **"No he does not. Now, let's get me ready."** She said, trying to change the conversation.

**"Oh, no you don't. Did you not see the way he was dreamily staring into your eyes?"** He said and shook her shoulders lightly. **"He's totally in love with you!"**

**"It takes more than a few seconds to fall in love, Momiji." **She giggled and walked over to the closet, **"So, what am I wearing?"**

Momiji picked out several things and tossed them on the bed. **"Those, put on your clothes and I'll do your hair."**

She did as she was told and put on her clothes and spent the rest of the ten minutes debating on whether Kyo liked her or not. Then Momiji hummed **"Kyo and Symphony, sitting in a tree,"** As Symphony giggled.

**"MOMIJI! TIME'S UP!"** He shouted and then they both scampered to their feet and practically ran down the hall and stairs.

Kyo's eyes had locked on Symphony once again and she blushed and smiled lightly as she looked down at her feet. He walked up to her and dropped his voice down to where it was barely audible. **"Just to make you aware, Akito is very… Uh, intimidating, even to me."** He added with a hint of pride.** "And, Akito won't stand for people disobeying."** He paused and looked at her.** "Akito hates me, literally loathes me. You see, I'm the year of the Cat."**

Before he could begin, **"Year of the Cat? There is no such thing."** She said softly.

She watched as his jaws clenched together. **"I _know_ that. That's why she hates me." **He said in an irritated voice.

**"I'm sorry!"** She said and looked down at her feet.

He caught her eyes again, and the irritation melted away from his face. **"It's okay. You didn't know."**

**"What zodiac is Akito?"** She asked quietly.

**"Akito doesn't have an animal, thinks she's a God or something." **He scoffed.

Symphony nodded, taking all of what Kyo said. **"I'll be on my best behavior, then."** She smiled nervously.

Kyo smiled slightly and then they began to walk. They then walked up to a house that looked like a palace, there were cherry blossoms blooming everywhere; it was truly beautiful. Kyo pulled aside the door and they all entered and followed the meandering hallway down to a very large room with a woman sitting in the corner, looking out of the window at the cherry trees. Hearing them enter, she turned to face the three of them, her eyes caught Symphony and a small smile crossed her lips.

**"Symphony, I've been expecting you for years."** Her soft voice flowed across the room; it had a bit of ice to it.

Symphony smiled lightly and nodded her head.

**"So, it's clear that you've never transformed, have you, dear?" **She asked, tilting her head slightly and furrowing her eyebrows.

**"No, ma'am, I have not. I'm not sure how to exactly except be hugged by the opposite sex, or if I'm under a great deal of stress."** She paused and thought for a moment,** "I've never really been hugged, except once or twice."** She took a sideways glance at Kyo and Momiji.

She took a glance over at Kyo and Momiji,** "I see." **She smiled slightly, **"But, we need to see if you truly do transform."** She cleared her throat and a young looking boy entered the room, no older than ten. **"Boys, if you'll excuse us."** She said to Momiji and Kyo.

They left the room as soon as possible. She stood and looked Symphony over.** "After we find out, I'll tell you about your past. You don't know anything, do you?"**

Symphony sadly shook her head and tried not to frown.

**"Alright,"** She looked over at the boy and nodded.

The boy looked up at Symphony and smiled slightly and then walked to her and reached out to hug her, she smiled and took the hug and as soon as his body touched hers, she felt herself shrinking. It was weird, she had grown fur and became a small tiger cub in a heap of clothes with a small _pop_. She stared up at Akito, her smiling face looking down at her. She tried to talk, but all that came out were little growls and meows. Akito giggled as Symphony hopped out of the clothes, she looked herself over and began to grin. She was a tiger, and it felt great. She began to run about the room, growling and meowing, Akito let her as long as she wanted. But, then Symphony began to get tired and she flopped down on her belly in front of Akito.

**"Just think of how you want to transform back, and then you will." **She smiled. **"Mind you, you will not be clothed."**

Symphony looked around and saw that they were the only two in the room, then Akito turned her back to her. She set her mind on being a human again, and then she heard the same _pop_ and she was now laying on the floor, completely nude. Her cheeks burned brightly as she scampered around, putting on her clothes as quickly as she could.

**"Are you decent?"** Akito asked.

**"Um, yes ma'am."** She said softly.

**"Please, call me Akito, you're family so you have the right to."** She paused as she turned around to face Symphony and she pushed a strand of hair behind Symphony's ear. **"I'm rather fond of you, Symphony; it's great to have you home. I suppose you want to hear about your past?" **She asked softly.

Symphony nodded eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Akito sat down on a large cushion on the floor in front of the window, **"Come, and sit Symphony."** She said softly and patted the spot beside her.

She did as she was told and sat beside her gingerly. She thought about what Kyo said, Akito didn't seem mean or intimidating at all now.

**"So, let's start back to your parents."** She said, placing her hands in her lap. **"Back fifteen years ago, your parents died in a house fire." **She said, bluntly, which hurt Symphony's heart. **"It was an electrical fire, and they didn't suffer."** She paused, taking a glance over at her. **"But, then you just disappeared. No one knew where you went. You must have taken your zodiac form, due to the stress. We sent out every member of the Sohma family to look for you, with no avail. So, eventually we sent out members on very long quests to find you. I was very surprised when it was Momiji that found you, that poor boy. He's not exactly the strongest member of the family. I thought it would have been Kyo that would have found you, or Yuki. But, I was wrong."**

**"Who's Yuki?"** She asked softly, looking over at Akito.

**"Yuki is Kyo's brother." **She pointed out. **"And, they don't exactly like each other. You see, Yuki is the year of the rat, and Kyo is the year of the cat. So, they naturally hate each other, they have since day one. But, any ways."** She smiled. **"Do you have any questions?"**

Symphony's mind was spinning, but she couldn't find a single question on her mind that she could ask. So, she shook her head and looked down at her hands.

**"But, I have a few for you."** She said and turned to look at her.** "If you'll allow me."**

Symphony nodded, wondering what questions she could possibly have.** "Sure, I don't mind."**

Akito nodded, **"Okay, where have you been living, Symphony?"**

Symphony blushed. **"A number of places, I mostly just stay in the forest, I get by…" **She smiled over the embarrassment.

**"Well, if you would like, it would be an honor to have you live with your own family, your own kind. Will you?"** Akito asked.

Symphony was shocked that she actually wanted her to stay at the Sohma house. "**Of course! It would mean so much to me. Thank you, thank you very much, Akito!"**

Akito's smile widened, it was very warm and it looked like she was genuinely happy. **"It's not a problem, Symphony, I would love it. But, another question, do you have any personal items, like clothes and such?**"

**"I, um, have a few clothes and some stuff I have accumulated over the years."** She said, her voice portraying clear embarrassment.

**"I'll have Momiji go shopping for you."**

**"He's already been begging me to let him,"** She chuckled.

**"Good, it looks like you two will be great friends. But, that is all I have for you today."** She smiled. **"I'm getting a headache, Symphony, if you don't mind visiting me in a couple of days?"**

**"Oh, sure! I'll visit you whenever you want me to!" **She smiled brightly, feeling as if she was really accepted in this family, she had already made three friends.

**"Thank you, Symphony. Momiji?"** She called.

**"Yes, Akito?"** He came jogging in to the room.

**"Will you take Miss Symphony back to her room in your house? I've got a head ache."** She said it a little snappy like.

**"Yes, Akito."** He smiled and bowed lightly.

Symphony stood up and smiled and Akito, who gave her a very light hug. **"See you in a couple of days, Symphony."**

**"Sounds good."** She smiled and returned the hug just as lightly.

Then, Momiji walked her out of the palace-like house and down the road down to his. **"Where did Kyo go, Momiji?"** She asked as she looked down at her feet.

**"Oh, I don't know. Probably went off looking for you a diamond ring!" **He giggled and bumped his hip against hers.

**"Momiji!"** She gasped and play hit him.** "Don't say that!"**

**"Sorry, it's just really cute to see you blush."** He giggled.

**"Momiji, tell me about you." **She smiled, changing the subject.

**"No no, I'll tell you about that later on."** He said, a hint of pain in his voice. So Symphony took the hint and stopped talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Later that night, a few people had come over to welcome Symphony home and to introduce themselves. One was Yuki, the one that Akito had mentioned.

Yuki was a very attractive boy, around her age with purple looking hair and violet eyes. He had a very soft voice, and was a gentle man. **"Hello, Miss Symphony, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."** He said as he extended his hand to her. Symphony took it, not really knowing what to do. He brought it up to his lips and gently kissed the top of it. Kyo, who was standing by, interrupted Yuki, pushing him aside.

**"I'm Kyo, I've never really gotten the chance to introduce myself,"** He said glaring at Yuki. He then turned to Symphony once more and smiled.** "Would you like to go for a little walk?"** He asked her, holding out his arm so she could put hers through it.

Her heartbeat sped faster as his warm gaze made her cheeks turn pink. She hooked her arm through his and looked apologetically at Yuki, **"I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later, it was nice meeting you!"** She called as Kyo basically drug her out of the room.

**"So,"** She said after a long while of walking, Kyo had pulled his arm away from hers and rubbed the back of his neck like he was embarrassed.

**"Sorry, I had to get you away from my dumb brother."** He said and looked over.

**"Oh, it's fine. Akito told me you two didn't get a long at all…"** She said softly.

**"Really?"** He looked over to her, shock was on his face.** "What did she say."**

**"Well, she was just talking about your zodiac animals and how you both naturally hate each other or something, nothing bad. She was shocked that it wasn't actually you to find me. I don't think she hates you… And, she didn't seem at all intimidating after a while."**

**"You don't think Akito is intimidating!"** He scoffed. **"That's crazy, why would she be shocked that I didn't find you first?"**

**"Well, I think she thinks you're strong; stronger than Momiji at least."** She said and looked over at him.

**"Momiji is just an excuse for a zodiac. He's such a little wimp and he's always taking my stuff."**

**"I don't think he's that bad… He's really nice to me, and I enjoy his company." **She giggled and smiled.** "He's really funny."**

**"I heard him joking about me with you."** He said after a moment of silence.

Symphony's cheeks lit up brightly, luckily it was dark so Kyo couldn't see. **"Um…"** Was all she could think about saying.

It was silent for a while, then Kyo leaned up against the fence beside them and looked at Symphony. **"Can I be completely honest with you…?"** He asked, his face was completely serious.

Symphony felt a little awkward, **"Absolutely."**

**"Symphony, I'm not a nice person. And, I never share anything with anyone, not even my feelings… But, you…" **He said, pausing to look up at the stars.** "I feel different about you. Like, whenever I saw you, I probably looked really dumb, I couldn't take my eyes off of you."** He said, returning his gaze to her face.** "I'm not usually like this, but. I…" **He paused and looked down at his feet.** "I think you're beautiful. And, with you being a zodiac and all… I had to hug you, knowing that I wouldn't pop into a damn cat…"** He said, not looking at anything in particular.

Symphony was speechless, she just looked at Kyo with rosy cheeks.

**"Damn, don't just stand there, say something!"** He said, glancing up at her nervously.

**"I…" **She stammered, **"Um, I don't know what to say."**

Kyo looked at her and then his eyebrow furrowed in thought. **"Well, um, what do you think about me?"** He asked quietly.

**"I'm not sure what I think about you, you're very sweet, nice, handsome, and funny…"** She said, looking down at her feet, kicking at the dirt.

She heard Kyo chuckle, and she looked up to see that he was supporting a huge grin on his lips. **"So, you like me."**

Then, she giggled. She pulled her hand up and covered her mouth as she stifled her giggling, looking down at the ground.

**"That's definitely a yes."** He smirked and shook his head. **"You're too adorable."**

Symphony blushed again and giggled.** "Oh stop it, you're making me blush!"** She squeaked, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears.

Kyo took a step closer to Symphony, a grin on his face. **"I think you're cute when you blush."** He said softly and tucked the rest of her hair behind her ear. He ran his hand down her arm and then took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. **"I adore you."** He whispered, looking down at her hand. **"That's what a kiss on the hand means…"**

Symphony looked up at him and whispered, **"What does a kiss on the lips mean?"**

He smiled.** "It means 'I love you'." **He leaned away from her and still kept her hand in his. **"I'm not kissing you _just_ yet."**

Then they started walking back towards Momiji's house, hand in hand.

**_A/N: There is a reason why I decided to write a fanfic about Fruits Basket, and I hope you all respect that. I am choosing to modify and mold the Characters, not having them be EXACTLY like the Characters in the book, per say, but to make them more of my own. But, I really hope you all like this so far, it's really been fun to write! Please feel free to keep reviewing! :D Muchloveee, Katie._**


End file.
